Siempre has sido tú
by MartichSwan
Summary: Bella está casada con Jacob pero nada es como ella creyó que sería. La llegada de un viejo amigo da alegría a su triste vida, aunque también levanta pequeñas heridas que jamás han terminado de cicatrizar. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo por lo que habrías puesto la mano en el fuego ahora no es nada, ni siquiera cenizas de aquel fuego? One Shot.


**Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera... La historia sí me pertenece.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Siempre has sido tú.**

_Bella está casada con Jacob pero nada es como ella creyó que sería. La llegada de un viejo amigo da alegría a su triste vida, aunque también levanta pequeñas heridas que jamás han terminado de cicatrizar._

Canción que inspiró este One Shot: _Haven't Met You Yet_ de Michael Bublé.

.

.

¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo por lo que habrías puesto la mano en el fuego ahora no es nada, ni siquiera cenizas de aquel fuego? ¿Alguna vez has sentido que solo algo de tu pasado podría ser capaz de darle algo de sentido a tu vida?

Así es como yo me siento.

Me presentaré. Me llamo Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos. Tengo 29 años y voy a cumplir 30 en unos meses más. Soy una chica normal, morena, con ojos castaños, una talla 40 y poco más. Nada del otro mundo. Me casé hace menos de dos años con el que entonces creí el amor de mi vida. Digo entonces porque las cosas han cambiado tanto…

Él se llama Jacob. Es un cielo de persona… a veces. En otras ocasiones es un maldito egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo y no en nosotros dos como uno solo. Su trabajo le absorbe y paso muchísimo tiempo sola en casa, a veces me imagino que las paredes se me caen encima. Yo me encargo de limpiar, de recoger, de lavar la ropa, de mantener algo de alegría entre esas cuatro paredes que cada vez se encogen más y más sobre mí. Él lo sabe, se da cuenta, pero no hace nada por remediarlo. Sé que me quiere, yo le quiero a él, pero… ¿es eso suficiente?

.

**Marzo de 2012. Forks — Washington.**

Estoy en casa, destendiendo ropa mientras escucho música en mi iPod. Tarareo _Rara_ de Georgina mientras dejo las pinzas en el cesto. Hace algo de sol pese a que ayer llovió a cántaros, cosa normal en Forks.

Jake no va a venir a cenar hoy, me ha llamado hace media hora diciéndome que ha quedado con unos amigos después del trabajo. Le he dicho que hace mucho que no cenamos juntos, que tenía ganas de verle pero él me ha contestado que está muy agobiado con el trabajo y necesita relajarse con sus amigos. Le he contestado con un seco _bien_ dejando clara mi opinión y le he colgado. Estoy harta. Su trabajo le agobia… ¡Y a mí el mío! Trabajar de camarera durante siete horas diarias para luego llegar a casa y tener que ser tú la que recoges y haces todo también agobia, ¡estúpido egoísta!

Él es comercial, vende piezas de recambio para coches. Viaja mucho. Razón de más para que yo le vea todavía menos.

Pero no me importa, cenaré sola otra vez, estoy acostumbrada.

Recojo la ropa dentro de casa y empiezo a prepararme una ensalada. Enciendo la televisión y sonrío mientras escucho que durante toda la semana va a llover casi intermitentemente. Me encanta la lluvia, me relaja un poco y logra calmar mi desconsuelo. Me siento en la mesa y comienzo a comer sin prisa. De repente el sonido de mi móvil me sobresalta. Corro hacia el salón para cogerlo, igual es Rosalie, estoy esperando su llamada. Pero no, es un número que no conozco. Frunzo el ceño y contesto.

— ¿Dígame?

— ¿Bella? —Contesta una voz masculina al otro lado.

—Sí, ¿quién es?

—Joder, qué alegría, ¡por fin te encuentro! —Aprecio el alivio en su voz—. Soy yo, Edward.

La respiración se me queda atascada en la garganta.

— ¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen?

— ¡El mismo! ¿Qué tal estás, Bella? Hace tantísimo tiempo que no hablamos…

No sé si echarme a llorar o saltar de alegría.

—Mucho tiempo, Edward, demasiado. Pero, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué es de tu vida? —No puedo evitar reflejar la emoción en mis palabras.

—Ahora mismo estoy en Forks, por eso te llamo.

— ¿Estás en Forks? —Sonrío como una idiota.

—Sí, he venido por unos días. ¿Quieres que quedemos a tomar algo y nos ponemos al día?

—Me encantaría. —Exclamo con más emoción de la debida.

— ¡Perfecto! —Él también está emocionado. Me hace sonreír todavía más— ¿Cuándo te viene bien? No sé si Jacob…

—No, no, —le corto rápidamente— no te preocupes por eso. Mañana se va de viaje y creo que no vuelve hasta dentro de un par de días.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? Te noto triste…

—No, tranquilo. —Rio intentando parecer feliz, o algo— Estoy bien.

Se hace el silencio al otro lado. Retuerzo con los dedos el bajo de mi camiseta.

—Si quieres podemos quedar mañana para tomar un café. —Le digo al no escuchar nada del otro lado.

Entonces se escucha su respiración.

—Vale, —acepta— guárdate mi número de móvil, te mandaré un _sms_ para concretar la hora, ¿vale?

Asiento.

—Tengo muchas ganas de verte, Bella.

—Y yo a ti. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sí… Mañana nos vemos entonces.

—Hasta mañana.

Se hace el silencio de nuevo. Me quedo escuchando su respiración. Entonces toma aire y vuelve a hablar.

—Un beso. —Y cuelga.

Me quedo mirando mi teléfono móvil sin poder moverme. Edward está en Forks. Mi sonrisa debe ser increíblemente gigante, incluso me duelen las mejillas. Vuelvo a la cocina medio en trance, me siento en la silla y observo lo que queda de mi ensalada. Mi mente vuela hacia atrás en el tiempo sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Recuerdo a Edward, mi amigo de la Universidad.

Nos conocimos en clase, ambos estudiábamos Derecho. Fue como si un ángel del cielo apareciera delante de mí, con sus ojos verdes brillantes, con su pelo cobrizo despeinado, con sus mejillas esculpidas por los dioses, con su mandíbula recta y masculina, con su metro ochenta y con sus largos dedos de pianista. Se sentó a mi lado en nuestra primera clase y así fue durante gran parte de carrera que compartimos. Nos hicimos grandes amigos, él ha sido y será el mejor amigo que he tenido en la vida. Aunque no puedo negar que desarrollé hacia él un sentimiento mayor que el de una simple amistad. Me gustaba Edward, ¡qué digo gustar! Me encantaba Edward. Todo en él era lo propio del amor de mi vida, aunque él tenía novia. Y esa fue la razón de que nada sucediera y de que yo no le hablara jamás de mis sentimientos.

Nos veíamos todos los días, nos contábamos todo, hacíamos juntos los trabajos, estudiábamos juntos, nos llamábamos mil veces al día para comparar nuestros ejercicios e incluso él aparecía en mi casa para que le prestara los apuntes porque él jamás tomaba apuntes, se pasaba las clases garabateando y escribiendo groserías que siempre me hacían reír. Era un niño todavía, le faltaba madurar. Pero aún así yo no podía dejar de pensar en él.

El verano del tercer año de carrera volví a Forks de vacaciones y me encontré con Jacob. Hacía meses que no le veía y fue una gran alegría encontrarme con él. Hablamos durante horas, recordando nuestra niñez conjunta, compartiendo anécdotas de la universidad, riendo hasta las lágrimas. Y accedí a tener una cita con él. Sus sinceros ojos negros acompañados por esa maravillosa sonrisa tan blanca me hicieron decir que sí, no pude negarme. Y esa noche, cuando me acompañaba a casa, me besó. Y desde entonces habíamos estado juntos.

Edward siguió con la chica con la que estaba hasta unos meses antes de graduarnos. Desde entonces estuvo distante, hablábamos menos y ya no se sentaba a mi lado en clase. No le pregunté nada acerca de su comportamiento, me resultó más sencillo hacer como si nada sucediera para no dar alas a aquellos sentimientos que había ocultado en mi interior desde la aparición de Jacob en mi vida.

Después de graduarnos él se marchó a Europa a hacer un Máster de Derecho Mercantil y así poder trabajar en la empresa de su padre que se dedicaba a la venta de equipos informáticos en todo el mundo, quería aprender idiomas. Fue muy difícil decirle adiós, lloré durante días en secreto, sin que nadie –sobre todo Jacob– se enterara. Hemos mantenido el contacto mediante las redes sociales, pero ya no es lo que era antes. Una parte de mí se alegra de eso, así es más fácil olvidar todo lo que significó para mí. Pero otra parte de mí ansía volver a verle, escuchar su risa y ver esa sonrisa que hacía que el suelo temblara bajo mis pies.

Agito la cabeza todavía sentada en la silla de la cocina. Todo eso es agua pasada. Edward se habrá casado, será feliz y puede que hasta tenga hijos. Sonrío aunque en lo más profundo de mi corazón una vocecita grita por que nada de eso haya sucedido en realidad.

Al día siguiente, en la cafetería, estoy limpiando la cafetera muy concentrada. Si algo se queda fuera de su lugar el señor Newton me echa unas broncas de las gordas. Deben ser más de las cuatro porque ya no queda casi nadie tomando café. Suspiro y sigo frotando con la bayeta las manchas de café del aluminio. La voz de Michael Bublé se escucha de fondo cantando _Haven't Met You Yet_. Es una de mis canciones favoritas, la tarareo. Casi sin darme cuenta empiezo a mover mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música mientras continúo limpiando. Hay algo en la letra de esta canción que me hace identificarme con ella.

Escucho un carraspeo a mi espalda y me vuelvo ligeramente avergonzada. Me había olvidado casi por completo de que estaba en la cafetería. Al ver a la persona que hay de pie frente a la barra se me paraliza el corazón. Él sonríe y es como si el cielo se abriera y los rayos del sol incidieran directamente sobre él acompañando la estampa con un coro celestial.

— ¿Eres tú, Bella?

Y Michael Bublé sigue cantando… _You come up of nowhere and into my life_…

Sonrío y me llevo la mano a la cara en un intento de aparentar normalidad aunque creo que mi cara está completamente roja. Y entonces él se ríe. Mi corazón comienza a bombear sangre a todo mi cuerpo y siento como si el suelo temblara.

—Sigues poniéndote colorada como antes… —Dice con diversión.

Me observa un rato, supongo que pensando que soy un holograma o algo parecido porque no me he movido ni un milímetro de mi posición. Agacha un poco la cabeza y vuelve a sonreír.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —Asiento como puedo—. ¿No piensas salir de ahí y saludar a un viejo amigo?

—Sí, —mi voz aparece finalmente y asiento con la cabeza— por supuesto que sí.

Sonrío abiertamente y me doy la vuelta para recorrer toda la barra y salir por la apertura lateral de la misma. Me desato el delantal a medida que voy avanzando. Levanto la cabeza y le veo ahí de pie, sonriente y… joder, ¡qué guapo está! Abre los brazos y mi sonrisa se acentúa. Voy hasta él y abro los brazos también para fundirme con él en uno de los mejores abrazos que jamás me he dado con nadie. Sus manos se posan en mi espalda y me aprieta contra su cuerpo. Yo paso mis torpes manos por su cintura y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, metiendo la nariz en el hueco bajo su cuello, aspirando su aroma disimuladamente. Huele de maravilla, a cítricos y restos de tabaco. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Edward está aquí, mi amigo está aquí. Casi tengo ganas de llorar.

Sus manos pasan a mis brazos y me separan de su cuerpo, demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Me observa, siento sus ojos en mí pero no levanto la vista. De repente siento sus dedos en mi barbilla y una especie de descarga eléctrica me recorre todo el cuerpo. Siempre que limpio la cafetera me paso el resto del día dándole calambres a la gente que toco. Me obliga a levantar la vista y me encuentro con sus ojos verdes. Me miran felices, brillantes, alegres y con una pizca de diversión. Pero entonces frunce el ceño y pasan a ser preocupados.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? Estás llorando…

Oh, mierda.

—Sí, Edward, —me apresuro a decir mientras me limpio las traidoras lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta— estoy perfectamente. Es que hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos…

Y vuelve a sonreír. Su mano sigue en mi barbilla.

—Lo sé, demasiado tiempo. No podemos dejar que eso vuelva a suceder.

—Si tú vives en Miami, Edward, estamos cada uno en una punta del país.

Se ríe entre dientes.

—No desde la semana que viene, Bells.

Dios. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me llamaba así… Mi corazón se hincha de felicidad en mi pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa la semana que viene? —Le pregunto extrañada.

—Mi padre ha decidido abrir un bufete de abogados en Seattle. Yo soy el que va a encargarse de todo.

— ¿En serio? —No puedo esconder mi entusiasmo—. Eso es estupendo.

—Podremos vernos más a menudo. Tenemos que hacer una cena para contarnos todo lo que hemos hecho durante estos años…

— ¿Qué tal fue en Europa?

—Espectacular, Bells, —sonríe y levanta ambas manos en el aire— tienes que viajar a Europa, te encantaría. Londres con el Big Ben, las Casas del Parlamento, ¡amarías Notting Hill! Me acordé de ti cuando estuve allí. Y Paris… Oh, Bella, Paris es precioso. Jacob podría llevarte allí alguna vez.

Intento disimular mi tristeza al escucharle decir eso pero creo que no lo hago demasiado bien. Me mira frunciendo el ceño al ver que aparto la vista y miro por las ventanas de la cafetería. Da un paso hacia mí y pone un mechón suelto de mi cabello tras mi oreja. Sigo sin mirarle.

—Bells… ¿van bien las cosas?

Me encojo de hombros. De repente siento unas ganas tremendas de llorar, de dejar salir todo lo que tengo dentro retenido desde hace tanto tiempo. Quiero llorar por Jacob, por la vida que soñé que iba a tener y que se ha esfumado antes siquiera de comenzar. Quiero llorar por lo sola que me siento, por el haberme acostumbrado a esa soledad. Quiero llorar porque le he echado tanto de menos que casi no puedo creer que esté aquí a mi lado.

Me muerdo el labio fuertemente, eso aleja las lágrimas casi siempre.

— ¿Puedes salir ya? —Me pregunta con dulzura.

Me enfrento a su mirada y le veo preocupado. Cuánto me gustaría decirle que me abrazara en ese mismo instante.

—Voy a hablar con mi jefe, espera aquí un momento, ahora vuelvo.

Asiente con la cabeza y acaricia mi mejilla mientras me mira fijamente con esos ojos verdes tan bonitos que jamás he podido olvidar. De nuevo la descarga eléctrica. Joder con la cafetera.

Voy donde mi jefe y le pido salir un poco antes, después de todo solo falta media hora para que termine mi turno. El señor Newton me mira extrañado. Sin duda la aparición de Edward ha afectado a mi apariencia externa, no sé qué cara debo llevar.

—Claro, Bella, puedes irte ya. Recuerda venir mañana un poco antes, llega pedido.

—Sí, señor Newton, descuide, estaré aquí a las nueve en punto.

Me sonríe y veo sus ojos grises rodeándose de arrugas. Es un buen hombre aunque a veces me grite. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y vuelvo hacia donde he dejado a Edward. Él está hojeando el menú de la cafetería y parece recién sacado de un anuncio de… no sé, de cualquier cosa. Él siempre ha parecido un modelo y ahora está tan guapo… Entonces se gira y al verme vuelve a esbozar su maravillosa sonrisa, sus ojos se tornan felices y ladea la cabeza ligeramente.

— ¿Ya estás lista?

Asiento mientras sonrío. Me acerco hasta el perchero de la entrada y recojo mi abrigo. Edward me abre la puerta como el caballero que siempre ha sido y salimos a la lluvia habitual de Forks.

— ¿Sigue gustándote la lluvia? —Pregunta levantando el cuello de su cazadora.

—Me encanta. ¿Puedes olerlo?

Me mira raro y olfatea el aire. Me río observándole.

—Huele a tierra mojada. —Le explico—. Es un olor maravilloso.

Se me queda mirando sorprendido, parece sopesar algo en su interior, le veo levantar la mano pero vuelve a bajarla a la vez que frunce el ceño. Ignoro eso y le cojo del brazo, estoy tan feliz de que esté aquí que no puedo evitar actuar con él como antes. Creo que se sobresalta al principio, pero enseguida se relaja y me sonríe con calidez.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunta mirando a ambos lados de la calle—. Yo había pensado invitarte a tomar café aquí más tarde, ha sido toda una sorpresa verte trabajando…

Evito el rumbo de la conversación. No quiero hablar acerca de mi trabajo. No con él.

—Vamos a mi casa.

— ¿En serio? —Me mira cauteloso.

—Claro. Ven, es por aquí.

Y empiezo a andar arrastrándolo conmigo.

Son solo diez minutos hasta mi casa pero son los diez minutos más agradables que he pasado en ¿cuánto, un mes? Puede que incluso más. Conversamos sobre su próxima instalación en Seattle, me habla de su familia, sus padres están bien, le digo que los míos también, que Renée todavía me pregunta por él, se ríe, me hace reír, se tropieza con un adoquín mal colocado y me río todavía más alto, me mira divertido y entonces llegamos a mi casa. Es una pequeña casita de dos plantas con un minúsculo jardín en la parte trasera. Está pintada en color blanco y hay un columpio en el porche en el que ya nunca me siento, antes solía hacerlo con Jacob…

Subimos las escaleras y él se sacude el pelo mojado por la lluvia. Entonces me doy cuenta de que estamos bastante mojados, ni siquiera me había preocupado por eso. Abro la puerta entre risas y voy hacia el baño para coger unas toallas. Me voy quitando el abrigo mientras vuelvo al salón y lo dejo sobre una silla. Edward está ahí de pie observando las fotos que hay en una de las estanterías. Me quedo parada tras él con las toallas en las manos. Me oye llegar y se da la vuelta. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevan ligeramente.

—Estabas preciosa el día de tu boda. —Dice señalando una de las fotos.

—Oh… Gracias. —Siento que me ruborizo ligeramente.

Escucho su risa y le miro fijamente.

—Sigues sin aceptar que eres guapa, Bella. —Niega con la cabeza—. Me hubiera encantado estar aquí ese día para compartirlo contigo.

—Y a mí que estuvieras aquí. —Murmuró sintiéndome muy tímida de repente.

Le veo dar un par de pasos hacia mí pero se detiene de repente, se pasa la mano por el pelo y frunce el ceño. Le tiendo una de las toallas. Él la recoge y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Le pregunto para romper el incómodo silencio que se ha creado de repente.

—Sí, lo que tú vayas a beber estará bien.

Asiento con la cabeza y me retuerzo las manos mientras me doy la vuelta y voy hacia la cocina. Saco una jarra de té helado de la nevera y la pongo sobre una bandeja junto con dos vasos. De repente me entran unas ganas terribles de tomarme un trago. Un whisky, vodka, tequila… ¡Cualquier cosa! Pero son las cinco de la tarde, no es hora para beber. Además Edward pensaría que tengo un problema con el alcohol y no puedo explicarle que es a causa de la ansiedad que me causa tenerlo en mi casa, en mi salón, solos los dos… Agito la cabeza evitando continuar con ese tipo de pensamientos, cojo la bandeja y vuelvo al salón. Él está sentado en el sofá, levanta la vista y me mira, no puedo evitar sonreírle en respuesta. Dejo la bandeja en la mesita y me siento a su lado.

No sé por qué me siento tan nerviosa. Incluso aprecio algo de culpabilidad en mi estado de ánimo. ¿Por qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo…

—Bueno, Bella, cuéntame algo sobre ti, ¿qué hiciste después de graduarte?

Me encojo de hombros y sirvo un poco de té en cada vaso.

—Pues me vine a Forks, me casé con Jacob a los tres meses y poco más…

— ¿Cómo que poco más? —Pregunta con claro tono de sorpresa en la voz—. Bella, eras una de las alumnas más listas de toda la promoción, ¿dónde trabajaste después de la universidad? Seguro que estuviste en algún gran bufete hasta hace poco tiempo y…

—No, Edward —le corto—, no he trabajado jamás en ningún bufete de abogados.

Me mira extrañado, como si le acabara de hablar en un idioma extraño, en swahili o algo parecido.

— ¿Y dónde has trabajado todos estos años?

—En la cafetería donde me has visto. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Bella… No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Me mira casi horrorizado. ¿Qué hay de malo en trabajar en una cafetería?—. Eres inteligente, una de las personas más listas que conozco. No entiendo por qué no has buscado empleo como abogada, es lo que eres…

Y no sé porqué pero salto y le grito.

— ¡No soy nada, Edward! Soy camarera, nada más. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Te has convertido en alguien que se cree más que los demás por el hecho de poseer una de las empresas más importantes del país?

Me está mirando impactado, se ha echado hacia atrás en el sofá, sus ojos muy abiertos y la boca también. Respiro hondo e intento recomponerme.

—Lo siento, Edward, no estoy atravesando un buen momento y tiendo a pagarlo con las personas que me rodean.

— ¿Es por Jacob? —Pregunta de repente.

Aparto los ojos de los suyos y miro hacia la estantería de las fotos. No quiero decirle la verdad, no quiero contarle que mi vida es una mierda y que nada es como se supone que tenía que haber sido. No quiero que piense que soy una perdedora.

Siento su mano cogiendo la mía. De nuevo esa maldita descarga, solo que esta vez me resulta agradable. Aún así me niego a mirarle a los ojos.

—Bella, si ese gilipollas te está haciendo daño yo…

Y se queda callado. Giro la cabeza lentamente hasta que puedo verle con la mano que no sujeta la mía masajeando el puente de su nariz.

—No me está haciendo daño. —Susurro con un hilo de voz—. Es solo que…

Aparta la mano de su cara y me mira. Me mira tan profundamente que empieza a desarmarme. Pierdo el control de mis pensamientos, el control de los latidos y el control de mi respiración. Dios, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me hacía sentir así. Tanto tiempo que la última persona que lo consiguió fue él mismo.

—Sabes que puedes contármelo, Bells.

El sonido de su voz angustiada me hace ver que está preocupado por mí. Joder, es Edward, no es nadie de la CIA que vaya a juzgarme por contarle a un amigo cómo me siento respecto a mi matrimonio. Respiró hondo y cierro los ojos.

—Las cosas no funcionan…

Ya está, ya lo he dicho.

Él sigue mirándome atento, con la preocupación escrita en el rostro. Hace un gesto con la cabeza para que continúe. Empiezo a hablar y le cuento cómo me siento, cómo me hace sentir mi marido, el hecho de que no esté en casa, que haya tenido que acostumbrarme a la soledad. Y además le digo cosas que jamás he dicho. Admito que mis sentimientos han cambiado, que ya no sé si le quiero, que nada es como era. Le digo que casi no dormimos juntos nunca, que le siento como a un extraño, que parece que a él no le importa y que me duele en el alma toda esta situación. Sin darme cuenta empiezo a llorar y él se acerca más a mí. No quiero que me abrace porque en este estado sería como abrazarme al enemigo. Si vuelvo a aspirar su aroma me perderé de nuevo en esos sentimientos que han permanecido enterrados dentro de mí durante tanto tiempo. Pero él no sabe nada de eso y me estrecha entre sus fuertes brazos. Me derrumbo. Lloro como una descosida sobre su hombro, llenando de lágrimas su cara camisa de Ralph Lauren. Él me acaricia la espalda, me da un consuelo que me recompone el alma aunque el problema siga estando allí. Me siento mucho mejor entre sus brazos, escuchando el latir irregular de su corazón y las palabras de ánimo que me da para hacerme sentir bien.

De repente noto sus labios en el tope de mi cabeza. Me aparto sorprendida. Él me mira con calidez pero al ver la expresión de mi rostro su expresión se vuelve arrepentida. Levanta las manos en el aire.

—Lo siento si te he incomodado, no era mi intención…

Entonces soy yo la que le miro como si me hablara en swahili.

—Te echaba de menos. —Admito antes de dar la orden a mi cerebro de dejar salir esas palabras por mi boca.

—Y yo a ti. —Dice antes de darme tiempo a arrepentirme por haberlo dicho yo primera.

Estira la mano y me acaricia la mejilla. La descarga eléctrica es casi insoportable y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos ante su contacto.

—Te he echado tantísimo de menos, Bells… —susurra mientras empieza a acariciar la piel de mi cuello hasta mi hombro. —No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he pensado en ti todos estos años…

Dios… Me derrito…

Le miro con los ojos desenfocados. No puedo coordinar ningún pensamiento. Me está acariciando el brazo con tanta suavidad que se me está erizando la piel de todo el cuerpo. Pero algo dentro de mí se conecta correctamente y mil preguntas inundan mi cerebro. Me ha echado de menos, de acuerdo, pero no me ha hablado de su familia, ni de su mujer… ¿está casado? ¿Tiene hijos? ¿Cómo me ha echado de menos, cómo a una amiga? ¿Cómo a algo más? ¿Cómo yo a él?

— ¿Te has casado? —Suelto la pregunta casi sin darme cuenta.

—No.

Se queda callado, ha dejado de acariciarme. Su mano está ahora en su regazo. Siento como si me faltara algo. Quiero que vuelva a tocarme.

— ¿Por qué?

Joder, me siento como si hubiera bebido. Las preguntas salen solas, sin que las procese antes.

—Porque no he encontrado a la persona adecuada. —Me mira fijamente—. O la encontré y la dejé marchar.

Mi boca se abre casi hasta el suelo. ¿Se refiere a mí? Casi me río en voz alta por mi pensamiento. ¿Cómo va a decirlo por mí? Yo no soy nada para él, nunca lo he sido.

—Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde… —Habla en un susurro, apenas le oigo.

— ¿Qué pasó realmente con Jane?

Se me queda mirando como si hubiera dicho algo completamente obvio, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Acaso jamás te diste cuenta, Bella?

Frunzo el ceño y niego con la cabeza.

— ¿De qué?

—De que siempre fuiste tú, de que Jane jamás significó para mí ni la cuarta parte de lo que tú significaste.

Mi mandíbula está en el suelo. Se me van a salir los ojos de las órbitas. Se me va a salir el corazón por la boca.

Se ríe armoniosamente al ver mi expresión. Yo no le veo ni pizca de gracia. No entiendo nada. Estira la mano y acaricia de nuevo mi mejilla, deja su mano acunándola y pasa el dedo pulgar por mi labio inferior. Tengo que cerrar los ojos y hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no gemir.

—Creía ser demasiado obvio delante de ti pero al parecer todos los veían excepto tú.

— ¿Qué tenía que ver?

—Que estaba enamorado de ti, que incluso Jane se dio cuenta y por eso me dejó, que…

—Pero entonces yo estaba con Jacob. —Le corto sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Por eso se dio cuenta, porque desde que te vi con él, desde que empezaste a hablarme de tus sentimientos hacia él, todo cambió. Me moría de celos. Jamás me había parado a analizar lo que sentía por ti, te quería muchísimo, eras mi mejor amiga, pero no me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorado hasta que te vi con Jacob. —Hace una pausa y toma aire—. Y a partir de entonces todo se convirtió en mi infierno personal. Reías con él, soñabas con él, te besabas con él… Dios, Bella, no podía casi ni estar a tu lado sin sentir la rabia en mi interior. Rabia por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de que eras tú, de que siempre habías sido tú. Con tu mirada perspicaz, con tus ocurrentes comentarios, con tu sonrisa angelical, con tus preciosos ojos marrones…

Intento tragar saliva para darme cuenta de que tengo la garganta completamente seca. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Edward estaba enamorado de mí. ¡De mí! No sé si saltar de alegría o llorar por la ironía de la vida. Él se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando yo empecé con Jacob, momento en el que yo decidí borrarlo de mi corazón para centrarme en algo más real que ha resultado ser una completa ilusión. Mi cuerpo opta por llorar.

—Bella, no llores, ¿por qué lloras? —Se acerca y me pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—Porque yo estaba enamorada de ti, Edward, lo estaba y jamás te dije nada porque… ¡mírame! —Exclamo señalándome a mí misma. Me mira frunciendo el ceño—. No soy nada para ti. Soy simple, no tenía ese precioso pelo rubio que Jane tenía, no tenía sus enormes pechos ni su sonrisa reluciente…

—Bella, —me corta cogiéndome de la mano— ¿crees que no eres nada? ¿En serio lo crees?

Asiento tímidamente con la cabeza y hago un puchero. ¡Por supuesto que lo creo! Si fuera algo Jacob haría lo imposible por estar conmigo.

—Dios, voy a matar a ese hijo de puta.

Me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le miro sin entenderle.

—Ese cabrón de Jacob te ha cambiado, Bells, todo lo que te ha hecho creer de ti misma es… —frunce con fuerza los labios y le veo apretando los puños—. Me dan ganas de partirle la cara. Mírame, Bella, mírame.

Hago lo que me dice, sus ojos verdes están llenos de determinación.

—Eres la persona más maravillosa que existe en este maldito mundo. Que ese cabrón no haya sabido darse cuenta no quiere decir lo contrario. Si yo hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera hace años ahora serías la mujer más feliz del mundo, te lo hubiera dado todo, hasta la luna o el sol si tú los quisieras. No sabes lo que me arrepiento de haber sido tan cobarde. Todos los días pienso en ti, Bella, ¡todos! Y cuando supe que íbamos a venir a Seattle me pasé dos días insoportable, mi padre incluso se enfadó conmigo. Estaba nervioso por volver a verte, me moría de ganas de volver a verte. Y vengo y me encuentro con esto… —chasquea la lengua—. No dejes que ese gilipollas se salga con la suya. Tú eres preciosa, por dentro y por fuera. Eres bella, mi Bella…

Sus últimas palabras me llegan al corazón pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha dicho antes. _Ahora serías la mujer más feliz del mundo, te lo hubiera dado todo, hasta la luna o el sol… Serías… Hubiera…_ Todo en condicionales, pasados, no reales. Ahora ya nada de eso va a suceder. Me habla del pasado. Mi presente sigue siendo Jacob. ¿De qué sirven todas esas palabras?

Me levanto del sofá casi enfadada. No sé si con él o conmigo. Puede que con los dos. Él se levanta contrariado. Me acerco a la estantería de fotos y veo la foto de mi boda. Jacob me coge por la cintura con su brillante esmoquin negro, yo sonrío feliz, incluso estaba guapa aquel día. Cojo la foto y la observo un instante, de repente, en un acto medio voluntario, medio involuntario, dejo caer el marco al suelo y el cristal se rompe en mil pedazos.

—Bella, ¿qué haces?

La voz de Edward suena a mis espaldas. Siento su mano coger la mía y me obliga a girarme y encararlo. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Escucho su respiración agitada, entonces me doy cuenta de que la mía también es igual de errática. Llevo mis manos a su pecho y descubro que su corazón late igual de rápido que el mío. Sus manos van a mi cintura y tira un poco de mí, doy un paso hacia él. Estamos muy cerca. Mi respiración aumenta su velocidad un poco más, aunque no sea casi posible. Siento su aliento acariciar mi rostro. Mis labios se abren anticipándose a lo que va a suceder, a lo que quiero que suceda. Se acerca un poco más a mí. Nuestras narices se rozan. Me va a besar… Nos vamos a besar… Me lanza una especie de mirada de advertencia, supongo que queriendo decirme que me va a besar y que todavía estoy a tiempo de apartarme. No voy a apartarme, no quiero apartarme. Entonces termina con la escasa distancia que nos separa.

Sus labios son suaves, firmes y saben a té. Me besan con dulzura, haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón se disparen y ya no sigan un patrón de funcionamiento. Siento su lengua acariciando mi labio inferior y abro la boca. Mi lengua se encuentra con la suya y juegan. Mis manos van hasta su nuca porque necesito sentirlo más. Me aprieta más a su cuerpo y nuestros pechos se juntan, tanto que casi siento sus latidos en mi piel. Noto su mano acariciándome la parte baja de mi espalda, entonces uno de sus dedos levanta la tela de mi camiseta y acaricia mi piel desnuda. De nuevo una descarga, pero esta vez sí gimo. Sus besos son adictivos, no puedo separarme de sus labios, no me importa no poder respirar. Esa sería una muerte dulce. Muerte por sus besos anhelados por mi cuerpo. Cuando tiro de los mechones de pelo de su nuca jadea y se aparta ligeramente para coger aire. Entonces le miro y me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Me separo de él como si tuviera algo contagioso.

Empiezo a caminar por la sala mientras me llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Dios… Acabo de ser infiel a mi marido…

— ¿Bella? —Su voz preocupada y con un deje de culpabilidad suena a mi espalda.

Levanto una mano para hacerlo callar. No quiero que empiece a hablar y que su voz me confunda. No quiero que sus ojos verdes me miren como si fuera la única persona en el mundo por la que haría cualquier cosa. No quiero que… Frunzo el ceño. Joder. Eso es lo que quiero exactamente. Quiero esos ojos, siempre los he querido. Quiero su voz, sus manos, su pelo, su sonrisa, sus bromas, su risa… Lo quiero todo.

Pero no puede ser. Estoy casada. Observo el anillo en mi mano izquierda. Ahí está, brillando, dorado, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y culpándome por lo que acaba de pasar en esa habitación. Bajo la mano y la escondo detrás de mi espalda.

—Bella, no pienses tanto.

—Claro, para ti es muy fácil decir eso, tú no estás casado.

El silencio se cierne sobre nosotros, cargando la habitación de una tensión que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Sigo de espaldas, sin poder verle. Le escucho caminar por la habitación. Cierro los ojos porque no quiero verle si se pone frente a mí. De repente siento cómo su mano coge la mía y sé que todo está perdido. Bueno, en realidad lo sé desde hace un rato, desde el paseo desde la cafetería hasta mi casa.

—Vente conmigo a Seattle. —Susurra—. Puedes trabajar conmigo, hay sitio de sobras para ti en mi apartamento. Deja al estúpido de Jacob y vente a Seattle.

Me río sin poder evitarlo. Cómo si fuera tan sencillo.

Abro los ojos y le veo frente a mí mirándome con expresión conmovida, llena de sentimientos, de sentimientos hacia mí.

—Edward… no puedo dejar todo así sin más…

— ¿Por qué no? —Exclama—. Contéstame a una pregunta, Bella. ¿Eres feliz?

Doy un respingo. No lo soy, hace tiempo que no soy feliz. Me siento tan patética que de nuevo se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Mis únicos momentos de felicidad son los que paso con Rosalie o Ángela, mis amigas del alma.

—No necesito que me contestes, sé perfectamente que no lo eres.

Y ya no puedo aguantar escuchando nada más. Exploto.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes, Edward? —Le grito encarándole— ¿Tú qué coño sabes de cómo me siento o me dejo de sentir? Vienes aquí después de todo este tiempo sin vernos a decirme que estás enamorado de mí, bueno, miento, a decirme que estuviste enamorado de mí. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué nos hemos besado hace unos minutos! No puedo dejar toda mi vida por un beso. No puedo dejar todo por algo que ni siquiera sé qué es porque ¿qué es esto, Edward? Eh, dime, ¿qué es? ¿A qué has venido?

Él me mira dolido, parpadea un par de veces y abre la boca para luego cerrarla. Agacha la cabeza y le escucho suspirar. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y vuelve a mirarme. Entonces veo determinación en su seria mirada.

—He venido a por ti, Bella. He venido para llevarte conmigo, para decirte que te quiero, que siempre te he querido y que eso no va a cambiar. Eres la persona perfecta para mí, siempre lo has sido. Fui un estúpido al dejarte marchar. Cada día me arrepiento de no haber aparecido en la maldita iglesia para gritar que te amaba y que no podías casarte con él. He tardado mucho tiempo en volver y no quiero atosigarte ni obligarte a nada, siento haberte dicho que dejaras todo y vinieras conmigo. Es obvio que no es eso lo que quieres…

Se rompe un pedacito de mi corazón. Abro la boca dispuesta a decirle que sí es lo que quiero pero la cierro de nuevo. No puedo decirle eso. Cierro los ojos y siento una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla.

—Será mejor que me vaya…

Abro los ojos de golpe y le veo darse la vuelta para recoger su chaqueta. ¿Qué? ¿Irse? ¡No! No quiero que se vaya. Estiro la mano y cojo la suya. Se queda parado de espaldas a mí, sin volverse a mirarme.

En ese instante tengo un debate interno. Quiero besarle, abrazarle y marcharme de esta maldita casa con él ahora mismo. Hacer las maletas e irme sin dejar ni una triste nota a Jacob. Marcharme de aquí y ser feliz. Con Edward… Pero por otra parte sé que eso está mal. Estoy casada, no puedo viajar al pasado y borrar eso. Tengo que afrontar mis acciones. No puedo irme con él. Pero quiero hacerlo… Mi cuerpo quiere a Edward. Mi mente quiere a Edward. Mi corazón… mi corazón ama a Edward.

Doy un par de pasos hacia él sabiendo perfectamente que mi batalla interna estaba ganada desde el principio. Él la ganó hace años.

—Edward… —acaricio su nuca y siento como se estremece bajo mi tacto.

Mi mano sigue acariciando su cuello, bajando por su espalda. Noto que se relaja y cambia la pose de su cuerpo. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de mi mano que todavía permanece agarrando la suya. Doy otro paso más hacia él y apoyo la cara en su omoplato. Él tira de nuestras manos hasta que quedo abrazando su cintura, con su mano sobre la mía. Le escucho suspirar.

—No quiero que te vayas… —susurro con tristeza.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme.

De nuevo silencio. Permanecemos medio abrazados un periodo de tiempo indeterminado. Su dedo pulgar hace círculos en el dorso de mi mano. Nuestras respiraciones acompasadas es lo único que se escucha. Cierro los ojos y aspiro el aroma que emana de él. No sé qué va a pasar y quiero retenerlo en mi memoria, no olvidarlo jamás.

El sonido de mi móvil rompe la tranquilidad y la complicidad del momento. Me separo de Edward y voy hasta mi abrigo para sacarlo del bolsillo. Observo la pantalla. Es Jacob. Mierda. Tomo aire y contesto. Edward me mira desde el salón expectante.

—Hola. —Contesto lo más natural posible.

—Hola, nena, ¿qué tal tu día?

—Bien, ¿el tuyo?

—Bueno… Mucho trabajo… Voy a tener que pasar el resto de la semana fuera de casa, no podré volver mañana.

Una parte dentro de mí salta ante esta noticia.

—Ajá…

—Se ha complicado una venta y necesito hacer una demostración de…

Desconecto de sus explicaciones. Jamás he entendido absolutamente nada sobre las piezas que vende y él siempre se ha empeñado en explicarme todo con pelos y señales. Además, me importa un pito la demostración, las piezas y los coches.

— ¿Estás bien, nena? —Esa pregunta me hace espabilar.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—No sé, estás más callada que normalmente. ¿Es por lo del otro día? Sabes que me agobio en el trabajo y que necesito pasar tiempo con mis amigos para relajarme y poder desahogarme…

Las aletas de mi nariz se dilatan y lleno de aire mis pulmones. Me estoy cabreando.

—…no entiendo que te pongas así porque es algo completamente normal.

Y ya no puedo más.

— ¿Qué es algo normal, Jacob? —Grito— ¿Que me dejes siempre sola en casa o que me sienta como una mierda que no vale nada para ti?

—Bella, no empieces… —sé que está perdiendo la paciencia. Odia que le grite.

—No, Jake, estoy harta. Harta de ti, harta de mi soledad, harta de que no me quieras y harta de todo.

Se ríe al otro lado, me quedo helada ante su risa. Es una risa cruel, desconocida en él por completo.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Bella? ¿Me vas a dejar? No tienes agallas para hacer algo así.

— ¿Eso crees? —Suelto completamente indignada—. Te vas a sorprender, Jacob, te vas a sorprender muchísimo.

Y cuelgo el teléfono mientras escucho su voz seguir hablando. Me quedo ahí parada de pie, respirando entrecortada, sintiéndome liberada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Edward se acerca titubeando hacia mí. No sabe si venir a consolarme o no. Sonrío al verle. Estiro el brazo y él lo mira sorprendido un momento pero enseguida estira el suyo y une nuestras manos.

.

.

.

**Marzo de 2015. Seattle – Washington.**

El tiempo en Seattle es muy parecido al de Forks, aunque creo que en Forks llueve más. De todas maneras es tan similar que sé que no echo de menos el olor de la lluvia. Miro hacia el cielo y sonrío al verlo nublado.

—Parece que va a llover…

Me giro para ver a Edward mirando también hacia el cielo. Está guapísimo con su gabardina gris. Sonrío y me acerco a su lado para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Me devuelve la sonrisa y envuelve mi cintura con su brazo. Justo entonces el semáforo de peatones se pone verde y comenzamos a andar para cruzar la calle. Frente a nosotros el edificio Verdi. En la planta catorce, Cullen Law, Inc. Subimos en el ascensor rodeados de más gente que va bajándose en sus plantas correspondientes. Nosotros salimos cuando llegamos a nuestro destino y la secretaria que preside la entrada tras una enorme mesa de caoba nos sonríe.

—Señor Cullen, señora Cullen…

—Buenos días, Alice. —le respondo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Alice, ¿han llegado ya los clientes? —Pregunta Edward con su tono profesional.

—Todavía no. ¿Quieres que les haga pasar en cuanto lleguen?

—No, avísame por el interfono, tengo unos temas que tratar antes.

—De acuerdo. —Alice asiente.

Yo le dirijo una sonrisa cómplice y ella me guiña el ojo. Alice es mi amiga desde hace tres años. En el trabajo intentamos mantener la apariencia profesional –por lo menos frente a los clientes– pero en cuanto salimos por las puertas del edificio nos dejamos de historias. Fue un gran apoyo para mí cuando llegué a Seattle. No sé qué hubiera hecho si ella no hubiera aparecido en el baño el primer día que llegué a Cullen Law, Inc. y yo estaba allí llorando sobrepasada por la situación. Me consoló. Fue sencillo contarle mi historia. Su sonrisa me apacigua y sus comentarios siempre me hacen reír. Es prima de Edward y es un sol. Ellos se adoran, lo que hace todo mucho más fácil.

—Mañana nos vamos de compras. —Me susurra mientras Edward mira unos papeles distraído.

— ¿De compras? —Me quejo.

—Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, son rebajas, tenemos que ir.

Lo dice como si fuera lo más normal y lógico del mundo. Ruedo los ojos.

—No la presiones, Alice…

Nos giramos a la vez para ver a Edward todavía mirando los papeles como si nada. Siempre intenta salvarme de esos momentos de chicas entre Alice y yo, aunque la verdad es que los agradezco enormemente. Aún así me gusta que Edward intente protegerme de vez en cuando, aunque sea de algo tan tonto como ir de compras con su prima.

—Edward, cállate. —Le dice Alice dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Él levanta la vista y la mira enarcando una ceja. Yo reprimo una sonrisa.

—Alice, no deberías hablar así a tu superior. —La amenaza con un deje divertido en la voz.

—Sabes que soy muy eficiente y te encanta que te hable así, no digas tonterías.

Edward la mira serio un instante para terminar sonriendo mientras niega con la cabeza. Coge mi mano y tira de mí hacia los despachos.

—Hasta luego, Alice. —Me despido sonriéndole.

—Hasta luego, señor y señora Cullen.

Edward bufa y yo voy riéndome tras él, luchando por no tropezarme con esos tacones que me he puesto hoy. Son los que mejor quedan con la falda de tubo negra que me compré hace un mes y la camisa blanca que Edward me regaló las navidades pasadas. Vamos hasta el despacho de Edward y él abre la puerta. Suelta mi mano y va hasta su mesa para dejar los documentos que cogió en recepción y su elegante maletín. Se vuelve a mirarme y sonríe con picardía. Le miro desde la puerta y me llevo una mano a la cadera.

—Señora Cullen, está usted espectacular hoy. —Dice acercándose a mí como si fuera su presa—. Desde que hemos salido de casa no he podido dejar de pensar en esas piernas y en esos zapatos…

Me recorre de arriba abajo y yo paso la lengua por mis labios para humedecerlos. De repente se me ha quedado la boca seca.

—Señor Cullen, estamos en su despacho. Ha tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para observarme en casa. Los clientes están a punto de llegar…

Está frente a mí cuando le digo esto último. Estira la mano y cierra el seguro de la puerta a mi espalda. Se agacha ligeramente y recorre mi cuello con la nariz, obligándome a cerrar los ojos y agarrarme a su antebrazo para no perder el equilibrio. Muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja y gimo.

—Todavía tenemos unos minutos…

Me río mientras llevo las manos hasta su pelo y lo acaricio con anticipación.

Jamás creí que mi vida pudiera cambiar ni que fuera a ser como es ahora. Soy feliz. Con todas las letras. ¡Soy FELIZ! Y la causa de esa felicidad no es otra que este hombre. Edward. Mi esposo. Sí, nos casamos hace tres meses y ese sí fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Una ceremonia muy íntima y con pocos invitados, los justos. Mi familia, su familia y los amigos importantes.

Fue complicado dejar a Jacob. Me fui con Edward sin mirar atrás, buscando ser feliz. Pero él no lo aceptó y vino a buscarme, me gritó, intentó pegarme pero Edward estaba allí y me defendió. Bueno, lo que sucedió exactamente es que le pegó un puñetazo y por eso le demandó. El divorcio fue difícil porque él estaba tan dolido porque yo le dejara que intentó sacarme todo. Yo no tenía nada, así que tampoco se llevó demasiado. Pero se quedó con la casa y con el coche, incluso con los pocos ahorros que teníamos en el banco. Pero a mí no me importaba, yo tenía mi mayor tesoro, a Edward.

Creo que Jacob no solo estaba dolido, sentía tal rabia interna porque hubiera sido yo la que le dejara que incluso creo que sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. No por el hecho de haberse comportado mal conmigo, no, la vergüenza era porque hubiera sido yo la que dio el paso, por dejarle y ponerle en evidencia delante de todo el mundo. Me dolió pensar que eso fuera lo único que le hacía comportarse como se comportó durante el juicio, que no se sintiera mal por el amor que sentía hacia mí. Pero de nuevo Edward estuvo ahí para hacerme ver que no importaba, que le tenía a él.

Yo fui la que provocó la separación, la que se lió con otro, la que fue de boca en boca de todos los habitantes de Forks que añadían fantasía al relato. Me reía al escuchar las cosas que mi madre me contaba que oía por la calle. Por suerte ella siempre estuvo al tanto de mi situación con Jacob y se alegró muchísimo de que Edward volviera a mi vida, creo que siempre supo lo que yo sentía por él. Tema aparte fue mi padre. Le costó aceptarlo pero ahora ya mira a Edward con menos agresividad. Edward lo entiende, comprende que a mi padre le cueste aceptarle, después de todo, fue el que rompió mi matrimonio. Odio que diga eso. Mi matrimonio ya estaba roto antes de que él volviera. Mi vida y mi alma estaban rotas. Él llegó y las arregló, las mimó y las cuidó hasta que volví a sentirme una mujer feliz, realizada y contenta consigo misma.

Y ahora, aquí estoy, besando a mi flamante marido en su despacho, sintiendo las habituales descargas eléctricas que provocan sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. No sé si alguna vez sus suaves dedos dejarán de tener efecto sobre mi piel. De verdad espero y deseo que esto no termine. Sus caricias, suspiros y besos son mi sustento diario.

¡Por cierto! Casi lo olvido. Mi despacho está contiguo al suyo. Sí, soy abogada. Y vuelvo a repetirlo: SOY FELIZ.

**Bueno, otra de mis locuras mentales plasmada en palabras. Muchas gracias a mi querida beta/hermana/amiga del alma Constanza Moreno, Konnyxa de FFAD que ha beteado este One Shot. Conny, ya sabes lo muchísimo que te quiero, espero que el señor Grey le haya tenido entretenida toda la noche jajajaja.**

**Alguien que haya disfrutado con esta corta historia, sonreído o incluso se haya emocionado que quiera dejar algún review? Estaré más que encantada de leerlos ;) **

**Por ahora, mil gracias por leer. Un besito!**


End file.
